


A Little Heat

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zukaang - Fandom
Genre: Aang x Zuko, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Aang, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Dominate Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Training, Zuaang, Zukaang - Freeform, avatar aang, sexual actions, sparing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Aang is not the type to take being teased lightly especially when it’s be received By a specific Sifu Hotman. It all started when Aang was having a bad day and Zuko tried to cheer him up.It meant war.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	A Little Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written sexual content for years. So if it sucks I am truly sorry I’ll probably post this on tumblr as well I’m not sure. 
> 
> Either way I hope you all enjoy. And I talking to a specific person 😏.
> 
> If there’s any spelling errors I apologize. 🥰🥰🥰

A deep grunt left the Firebender lips as he shot himself back from the Avatar dodging his hits only at the last minute, huffing as he feels the air in his lungs escape leaving him with a limited amount, his lungs were burning begging for air begging him to stop his vision becoming hazy, or was that because Aang was zooming around on his little air ball?. 

The Fire Lord didn’t know he was just trying to knock his boyfriend down. The young airbender did kinda bruise his ego, just a bit. 

Sweat rolled down his forehead soon evaporating from the overflowing heat that naturally produced in his body. Zuko took in one large deep breath exhaling harshly releasing a large amount of fire, shooting himself backward at a quick speed his back crashing against one of the ancient artifacts of the fire nation grunting as he fell to the floor face first, how long have they been at this again?, 2 or 3 hours now?. 

Aang returned to the palace upset and oddly Zuko's schedule wasn’t packed for the day, being a great boyfriend the Fire lord decided to take matters into his own hands and decided to spar with Aang, the monk has been wanting to for months and whenever he asked Zuko wasn’t free. 

When he saw the gleam in those silver eyes, he knew he was gonna regret it. And he does but the images of that smile that he loves so much made him reconsider the thought. 

Even though the muscles in his body were screaming at him. And his lungs were weeping for air. He still kinda thought it was worth dealing with his boyfriend.

Lifting himself off the ground the fire lord sat against the artifact taking deep breaths his lungs still cursing him out for being so stupid. 

_‘Why couldn’t you just be heartless?. Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone?. Look at me, I'm Zuko, I'm a big idiot. For once I decided to care about someone else besides my uncle because my dumb self decided to fall for the master of elements that I’ve tried to capture to redeem my honor because I was desperate for my fathers approval.’_

Zuko sighed, wanting to tell his brain to shut up and just deal with it. But Aang seemed to have different plans.

A light gust of wind hit Zukos face making the fire lord squint for a second looking at a concerned Aang. 

“Are you okay?.” The airbender questioned, noticing his boyfriend's tired expression, “did I get carried away? Do you need water? Did I hurt you? Do you—.” “Aang.” Aang shut his mouth instantly, his cheeks coloring. Zuko smiled a bit at the sight thinking it was cute, of course he wouldn’t admit that out loud.

“How about we continue this tomorrow, yeah?. I don’t know about you but my body is kinda screaming at me to rest.” Aang agreed instantly, walking over to help his boyfriend. 

“Thanks— hey what are you?— hey… hey!— Aang put me down!!.” Zuko shouted in outrage and embarrassment as Aang decided to carry his boyfriend, bridal style as the Fire lord's cheeks slowly became red.

“No you’re tired, so I’m gonna carry you.” 

Zuko wanted to curl up and die from the amount of embarrassment he felt as the air nomad carried him around the palace like a fragile child, Zuko hated it even his guards seem to find it amusing that the all powerful fire lord is being carried around by the Avatar. Zuko glared at them as they went. They even bumped into Suki, Zuko could tell the Kyoshi Warrior was amused but she was kind enough to give him a reassuring smile waving her friends off as she left. 

“Can you kindly unhand me?.” Zuko Asked glaring half heartedly at his lover. 

“No, you’re tired I’m not gonna let you walk to your room risking the chance of you falling.” Aang replies stubbornly, his brows creasing with determination.

“Aang.” Zu groaned 

“Zuzu.” Aang said firmly with a hint of something in his tone. 

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, shutting it after crossing his arms, huffing his cheeks becoming darker. 

Reaching the master bedroom Aang finally set the Firebender down in the doorway, no guard in sight, something Zuko took to his advantage spinning on his heels placing a hand on the Avatar's cheek leaning forward not missing the wide eyed expression on his face. Moving closer Zuko's lips brushed against Aang's leaving a tingling feeling in his lips, his lips craved for the air nomad but he couldn’t give in; it was a small sense of revenge from earlier along with a bruised ego. As much as he wanted to kiss the Avatar he couldn't; it was only to mess with Aang and make the boy's mind wander. Wonder what Zuko would do if their lips touched. 

Aang waited for the kiss, it never came, opening his eyes he met with a half smiling Zuko. It was small but Aang loved it either way, it was always better than nothing from the hot man. 

Zuko pressed a gentle kiss on the center of Aang's arrow then his cheek and the corner of his mouth barely brushing against the lips he heavily, craved against his own, the fire lord forces himself to pull away Aang chasing after his lips standing on his toes for a second Zuko transferring his hand rubbing Aang's head. 

Aang was in a small daze looking at the fire lord, Zuko giving his a small smirk, a mischievous gleam in his eyes bringing the Avatar a little closer to himself just enough for him to lean a little forward towards his ear. “Only good little monks get kisses, maybe another time Aang~” he lowly growled the natural heat from his breath ghosting Aang's ear only making the Avatar more flustered feeling the rumble in Zuko's chest when he spoke.

Once again the fire lord pulled away from his partner opening the door to his room walking half way before he looked over his shoulder “see you tomorrow Aang.” he said lastly before he shut the door behind him snapping the Avatar out of his daze. Aang's eyes widen his face becoming red brows creasing.

“ZUKO!!!.”

So Zuzu wants to play?. They’ll play. And Aang is gonna win. Aang always wins. 

—-

Aang swiftly dodged one of Zuko's attacks, sides stepping the fire bender swing little specks of fire nipping at his skin Zuko lifted his leg up ready to strike Aang in the side a line of fire following. The Avatar quickly jumped using air to boost him off the ground grasping onto Zuko's ankle as leverage twisting his body side wise using his air to turn of the sparking flame to nothing landing perfectly on his feet drawing one of his own legs up drawing it toward the back of Zuko's leg kicking the back of his foot with a gust of air forcing the Fire lord to fall onto his back with a grunt. Twisting himself on his back creating a ring of fire making the flames draw out towards Aang. 

The monk bent backwards to avoid the flames, his eyes lighting up from the element watching it as it slowly turned into nothing. Aang looked up to see Zuko coming up full force throwing punches with balls of Fire coming out, Aang dodging each one, one gracing his skin just a bit. 

The couple have been at this for a good 5 hours taking up most of their day, Aang could tell Zuko was getting worked up and that’s exactly what he wanted. It was always the thrill of training that can spark up the burning flame in Zuko. Time to set the game into action. 

Aang stood straight from his stance smiling at Zuko, the Fire lord raised a brow at the Avatar confused. Aang sent a wink to the fire lord before hopping on his little air ball zooming past him making Zuko's hair fly back with some dirt as well. Blinking a couple of times Zuko turned around his chest rising and falling catching his breath a bit light beads of sweat falling from his forehead. Looking side to side wondering where his boyfriend rolled off to. 

“Aang?.” He raised his voice a bit walking around the training yard “Aang?.” Zuko raised his brows looking up to make sure the boy wasn’t hovering over him like he would usually do when he was working. 

“Aang?, buddy?. C’mon Aang now is not the time to play games, you're the one who wanted to do this!.” He shouted while walking by the outline of the palace, Zuko sighed to himself, sometimes he swears he's dating a child then again that side of his partner keeps the Fire nomad on his toes and keeps him calm. 

Where was that boy?. 

Suddenly a hand grasped onto Zuko wrist pulling him sideways making the bushes ruffle, his back met the side of the palace some thrones nipping at his back Zu let out a small grunt ready to attack whoever grasped him Zuko looked forward seeing it was Aang, the boy innocently smiled at Zuko only making him glare. “Are you trying to make me hurt you? I was about to attack you!” Zuko scolded Aang wanting him to be more careful. He could’ve hurt him, he could’ve hurt him like his dad hurt him, he didn’t want to hurt him, he didn’t—. His train of thought was cut off by Aang placing their lips together pulling a soft sigh from Zuko, the Fire lord didn’t complain he embraced the sign of calm affection responding to the action. Their lips moved in sync. It was a slow meaningful sign of love, making them both breathless. After a while Aang was the one to pull away both letting out a puff of air, Zuko chased after the Avatars lips placing a hand on Aangs cheek wrapping a arm around his waist drawing him closer letting their lips brush over one another before sealing them together for another round moving their lips in sync again Zuko kiss coming a little rough but Aang could still feel the love from it. Zuko being a little rough was a good sign, that means he did get the fire bender worked up just like he wanted. 

As much as he wanted to melt into Zuko arms and let him do what he wanted, it wasn’t the reason why he started this, he wanted to get a rise out of Zuko not the other way around. He wanted to tease the Fire nomad. 

With all his will power Aang pulled away capturing Zuko bottom lip between his teeth lightly pulling on it. Zuko made a small growl in protest looking as if he was pouting, making Aang want to laugh by how cute it looked. 

Aang removed Zuko's arm from his waist and from his cheek both catching their breath a bit, Zuko looked at the boy confused Aang giving him a sinister smirk Zuko stiffed at the smirk, his cheeks immediately turning red. He knew that smirk. Aang was glad that he did. 

Aang moved impossibly closer to Zuko, Zuko's eyes casted down on him, Aang's smirk never faultiering. Their chest were centimeters apart Zuko's eyes never leaving Aang, Aang could see the slowly building desperation in the boys eyes there was nothing more he wanted then hearing Zuko begging, begging beneath him moaning in his ear scratching his back wrapping his legs around his waist pulling him more down trying to take more of Aang in. Aang wanted to hear his cry’s that were music to his ears and his sinful moans. Everything. 

He knew that’s what Zuko wanted too but Aang wasn’t gonna let him get what he wants for now. Right now he’s gonna mess with him. 

Aang pressed a kiss on Zuko's jaw leaving a trail of love bites making the Fire lords chest rumble In satisfaction Aang let a hand trail down Zuko's cloth torso leading it to a special area, Zuko shivers beneath Aang's touch making the airbender grin against his skin feeling the temperature rise in Zuko body. Aang trail kisses on the side of Zuko face down his neck till he landed above a Pacific area creating a suction on the piece of flesh making the Fire nomad groan Aang grabbed the shoulder pad of Zuko shirt pulling it down the side letting it hang. Aang cupped Zuko's growing erection biting down on his shoulder blade making the boy hiss. Biting hard enough to leave a mark. 

The Avatar continued the same action over and over leaving very visible bite marks and hickeys to his Satisfaction litter all over Zuko's shoulder and Neck Zuko grew harder and harder in Aang's hand making the boy chuckle. Aang unbuckled the belt around his partners waist making his shirt loosen slipping his free hand beneath his the fabric running his hand up his toned towards making the shirt slip up shifting his leg between Zukos slowly kneeing him letting his leg rub against his hardening cock “Awe… Zuzu~, I barely did anything and you’re already so hard for me… you really must like me…. right?~.” Aang said in a seductive tone his voice low making the boy tremble. Zuko let out a low groan, his erection becoming painfully hard, the slow burn always killed Zuko and Aang was the master of it, Aang loved the sight of his precious Zuzu unraveling by every little touch he gave him. 

His thumb swiped over the bud of Zuko's nipple twisting in gently between his finger moving his his leg from Zuko's pressing hips against his harshly thrusting his hips against Zuko's their fabric erections rubbing against each other making a deep loud moan escape the Fire lords mouth Aang using his lips to silent him forcefully entering Zuko's mouth their tongues instantly fighting for dominance Aang pressed Zuko harder against the wall their teeth clashing their tongues twisting and pull Aang keeping Zuko's moans at bay still thrusting his hips with Zuko’s. Aang forcefully broke the kiss, making Zuko whine in protest.

Aang removed his hands on the parts of his partner they were on, lifting him up by his waist holding him by his legs still thrust his member against Zukos at a fast pace drawing sinful moans out of Zuko. 

Aang leaned to Zuko’s ear speaking in a low voice, his paste never slowing down. Zuko's mind was hazy with lust and pleasure he could get off just like this he wanted to cum so bad. 

“ZuZu~.” Aang said in a warning tone “Don’t wanna moan too loud now, don’t want to grab the guards attention now do we?.” He gestured to the window above them. 

Zuko could barely answer fog clouding his vision as Aang kept up the speed in his thrust “Aang I need to— I’m gonna—.” 

“Hold it~, only good little quiet Fire lords get what they want~.” He purred feeling his own climax building he wasn’t gonna give in, he gave Zuko one last firm kiss on the mouth setting on his feet again backing away from him panting. Aang watched Zuko as he planted as well his pupils blown wide and lust filled. 

Taking a deep breath Aang gave the fire lord a wink “And if they hold it long enough when they get to their room will definitely get what they want.” He grinned getting on his airball zooming away. 

3seconds.

10 seconds.

**Click**.

Zuko's eyes widen. 

“AANG!!!!.” 

Zuko has never ran as fast as he did. The only thing that everyone heard throughout the palace was a door slamming shut hard. 


End file.
